Donna watches Schoolhouse Rock
On a crystal clear night, Donna was arriving at the Rivera residents, "Gracias for letting me babysit Socorro" Donna said, "I know Miguel usually does this, but he has a gig tonight at a bowling party, I was the only option." "Now," Mrs. Rivera said to his daughter, "Be good for Donna" "I will Mama" Socorro replied as her parents left. "Before we can have any REAL fun, we go over some rules." Donna said to Socorro, "1. Your parents don't know about the crazy mishaps Miguel and I went through, so you can't tell anyone about my "Strange" nature, 2. Don't answer the door nor the phone unless I'm present. 3. Let "Speaking of food." "I'm going to fix us some microwavable ravioli. We don't want any fires now would me. As Donna was placing down the ravioli, Socorro came in. "Donna" Socorro shouted, "There's someone at the door." "Coming" Donna shouted as she got to the door. Rocket came in with Zhou carrying his DJ equipment, "If you dare break it, even on accident Ninja-Boy, I'm going to tell Toshiro you've been reading the original version of Frankenstein, stolen from the library." he growled. "Rocket!" Shouted Donna, "You know I'm babysitting Socorro!" "I thought you said we're throwing a party at the Rivera Residents." Rocket replied. "None of this would've happened if you turned down your music!" Donna shouted. "Hey" Rocket replied, "I had to practice for my next gig!" "What is it anyway?" Donna asked sternly. "Some Schoolhouse Rock Thingy" Rocket replied, "You mean the Schoolhouse Rock spectacular at the community center." Anouck replied as she came in with the snacks, " "BORING!" shouted Rocket. "Mayor Green wanted us kids to do things informative during summers." Benjamin replied as he came in with the streamers, "We don't want to be a couple of dummies now would we?" Donna looked at him sternly, "Your father made me do this" Rocket replied, "If I don't he won't let me have dessert for the rest of the summer." "That's good" Donna smiled, "Now you won't give anyone ideas." "Monsieur Rocket always comes up with really exploding ideas" Alexandre replied as he placed down a bag." "Alexandre" Donna replied, "What's in the bag?" Alexandre took a breath, "Potato salads with dung beetles, apple pie with worms and french fries with ants on them." "Oui" Anouck replied, Tante Jyn found them in the cafeteria after an exterminator left a bag of bugs there." "She and Oncle Cassian knew that aliens and raccoons would love it, so he gave it to him." Benjamin finished. Donna looked outside to see that he invited no one else, "I know that inviting too many people might destroy the place," Rocket replied, "So I invited Zhou and The Triplets." Donna looked on Benjamin's tablet to see the videos. There he saw the Schoolhouse Rock series, "Pere suggested it would be a way for us to learn Earth education. Grammar Rock America Rocks Science Rocks Multiplication Rocks "I remember when they came out in the 1970s" shouted a familiar voice. It was Cosmo and Wanda, they were assigned to look after Socorro while her brother is busy performing in Rosewood. "This is pretty crazy Donna," Zhou said. "Mayor Green did say that its an East Coast version of Rosewell, New Mexico," Donna replied. "And wanna know what makes this really fun?" Cosmo shouted, "Being in the film!" "Cosmo!" shouted Donna as they were sent into Benjamin's tablet.